


Mirai Marvel

by Isaac_A_Drake



Category: Dragon Ball, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_A_Drake/pseuds/Isaac_A_Drake
Summary: An attack on the bunker of the last of the Z Fighters by the Androids ends with Trunks and Gohan taking a prototype time machine back. However it lands them not just in the wrong time but the wrong Earth. And things are going to get a little marvelous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I'm finishing up my degree this year and working as well so really if I don't just write whatever is on my mind when I have time nothing will ever get written because what's on top of my head will interfere if I aim for something specific.  
> Anyways wanted to do a DBZ crossover and I picked Mirai Gohan and Trunks before Gohan's death because there's only one Super Saiyan and he's down an arm so they're not going to be soloing Thanos anytime soon.  
> Mostly using Release Dates as solid dates on when events happen in each Marvel film.  
> Also with the timing of The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII it proves that the Mark VII was in testing between Iron Man 2 and Avengers, he just had not used it in combat until Avengers.

October, Age 779, Zen-Oh's Multiversal Dominion, Universe 7

Gohan and Trunks had been inside Bulma's time machine adding some new touches to the prototype when the Androids attacked. 

This was not the first time that those machines had found them, but it was the first time they had been caught so completely unawares. 

The few seconds that the two hybrid Saiyans had frozen for when the first explosion rocked the bunker was just enough for Bulma to do something extremely heroic, and depending on the results either completely stupid or incredibly ingenious. She activated the time machine's panic button.

Before either Saiyan could react the dome snapped closed and it began whirring to life.

For a few minutes the Saiyans struggled to get out without damaging the pod, but it was futile, the machine was made to withstand the conflicting high and non-existence pressures of the time stream and possible the voids between dimensions. 

However one thought did cross the minds of all three geniuses who had worked on the pod as it flew into the time portal it opened and Bulma was consumed by a final explosion.

“This is an untested prototype.”

October 24th, 2011, Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion

The technological genius sprang awake from his work station when the alarms in his lab began to blare. 

Quickly moving to alertness he began flicking his holographic interface around to find the issue, “JARVIS give me an appraisal here.”

A robotic voice spoke from a nearby intercom, “It appears that some sort of spacial disturbance was detected at Malibu Creek State Park, it's just within the radius of the various sensors you installed on the mansion in case we were attacked after the incident with Justin Hammer.”

Tony nodded as he brought up the satellite imagery, “Ok...weird it appears to be some sort of strange vehicle.”

He zoomed in further, inside a glass looking dome he could see two people who weren't moving.

“Well that's a shame, it's not aliens.”

“Sir, I do not believe we should hope for aliens.”

“But it would be so fun! Anyways I'm going to suit up into the Mark VII and kill two birds with one stone. Test it out and figure out what's going on.” With that Tony briskly walked over to his armor which rose out of the ground and the parts flew at him latching onto his body, “Whoops!” the man cried as he caught his helmet that was flying far too quickly at his head to be safe.

“Alright I'll recalibrate that when I get back. See you on the flip side JARVIS.”

“Sir, I am connected to your suit.”

“You're absolutely no fun,” Tony quipped back at the AI as he flew out of his lab through the chute for quick take offs. 

It was a quick flight for Tony over to the State Park where the strange ship had landed, however by the time he arrived the occupants had begun to move.

Deciding to go with the full 'I'm Official, Do Not Resist' route Iron Man turned his repulsors on so bright they lit up the area and projected through his external speakers, “To the occupants of the unknown vehicle, please exit with your hands up. I am Iron Man and I promise you will be dealt with in accordance to the laws of the United States of America and/or the Geneva Conventions, whichever apply here.” 

Under the helmet Tony smirked to himself, he sounded so damn cool. 

Almost groggily the larger occupant pressed a button a few times and finally got the dome to open up. He gestured for his partner to stay and jumped down out of the vehicle with his one good arm up. It appeared he had somehow lost his other arm at the elbow.

“My English...is not so good. Very rusty. You say America? That not good. We come in peace. Destination accident. Can you help? Umm...Iron Man?”

Dimming the brightness from floodlight to just enough so everyone could see Iron Man hovered lower to the ground, “Alright it appears you're confused and crash landed here, I can help you but you'll have to tell me who you are first.”

“Oh! Son Gohan...err Gohan Son. English do backwards.” At this he pointed to his companion, “And Trunks Briefs, you know Briefs? Capsule Corporation?”

This confused Tony greatly, he had never heard of the group, and he'd had plenty of dealings with Asian countries, as these two most certainly were Asian, though both looked like they may be mixed with some other ethnicity he couldn't pin down. 

“I'm sorry I've never heard of this Capsule Corporation.” That seemed to greatly alarm the young man in front of him. 

“What year is it?”

Now that question shocked Tony, “Year?! It's two-thousand eleven.”

That made Gohan blink, “Two-thou...It was Age 779 when we left. Aimed for Age 766.”

This exchange was getting surreal for even Tony, “Uh...wait you were planning to time travel? Also holy shit time travel?!” 

When the man opened his mouth to respond again he waved his hands to cut him off, “Yeah no we're gonna get you both back to my lab and figure this all out. I'll send someone to get your...time machine as well.”

With a nod Gohan turned around and motioned to is companion and both glowed slightly before raising into the air to Tony's level.

“Oh what the fuck you can fly without a suit?”

Later that night back at Tony's Mansion

Tony was lucky Pepper was out in New York working on some final contracts for the completion of Stark Tower, because she would not have been as calm in accepting half-alien time travelers who had accidentally traveled between alternate universes instead. Who could fly on their own accord. And according to Gohan fire energy blasts. Biologically. 

Ok maybe he wasn't taking it as calmly as he was pretending to either. Honestly he was really tempted to contact Nick Fury over this entire thing. 

But SHIELD with their hands on that time machine scared him. Apparently the time machine could miniaturize in a way he'd only heard of coming from Pym Particles, but was apparently completely different. Or maybe it wasn't, maybe these capsules inundated the target with Pym Particles and sucked it into the capsule? Maybe...his mind was digressing in order to cope with all the new information.

He shook his head and looked at his guests, who were quietly drinking tea he had had JARVIS make for them and Dummy serve.

The oldest one couldn't have been more than in his early twenties, but he was battle hardened in a way even Rhodey, an Air Force veteran from every Middle Eastern conflict the US had been in for the past twenty years, was not. Not to mention he was missing an arm. Hey there was an idea, maybe he could make a prosthetic for him. It would certainly give him an excuse to study that biological energy projection in a closer setting. 

His face was a bit strange, sharper than he would expect out of a Japanese man, and that hair was trimmed down but the front looked like something out of a manga (he'd had a weird roommate for all of two months at MIT that was obsessed with the stuff). And his eyes were just as odd, he would say they were completely black but he could see a slight shade shift around what must be his pupils now that they were in better lighting. Also he was built like the old pictures he'd seen of Captain America. 

Turning his calculating gaze over to the younger of the two that same gaze softened a little. The poor kid couldn't be more than thirteen and looked totally lost.

Which made sense, if what Gohan had said was true this blue haired kid had just lost his mother to a couple of ruthless androids bent on the destruction of the human race.

He shuddered at the thought, it sounded too much like something that could happen if he stepped over a line by mistake. He'd already been playing with the idea of drone armors. Imagine what would happen if he installed an AI like JARVIS in one of them and it went rogue. It wouldn't be a pretty sight. 

With a nod Tony made a decision, “Alright I believe you, Gohan. The two of you can stay here with me.”

Gohan let out a relieved sigh and a smile made its way onto his face.

“On one condition!” This erased the smile, “You help me figure out that miniaturization technology, and a way to make you a prosthetic arm that can handle your energy attacks.”

Gohan blinked, that really didn't sound so bad. Hell, his Earth had had capsule technology for decades, “Yes! I think I can do that! Uh...easy peesy?”

That made Tony break out into laughter, “Yeah alright, Seiya, we'll practice your English, too.”

“Seiya?”

“It's a reference, forget about it.” 

A few weeks later

“TONY!” A loud, feminine voice screamed, in fact it was so loud it reached all the way into the lab where he and Gohan were testing out the first prototype prosthesis. 

“Oh crap, Pepper's coming home today.”

Gohan snorted, “You should go calm down your girlfriend then, Tony. I am going to take a wild guess and say she ran into Trunks without you telling her you have guests.” His English had improved at a quick pace with the frequent practice.

The billionaire's face paled, “Oh shit she probably thinks he's an illegitimate child of mine.”

Needless to say he quickly took off out of the lab and up the stairs, “Pepper! It's fine! I just forgot to mention the guests! Totally normal!”

Indeed Pepper had found Trunks as she walked through the main entertainment room on the way to see Tony in the lab where she assumed he was holed up.

But the possibility of Trunks being a secret bastard of Tony's was only the third thing she thought about.

The first being: “Holy shit there is a floating teenager watching Power Rangers in the living room.”

And the second being: “With the best blue dye-job I've ever seen.”

Of course the scream had broken Trunks' concentration and he'd fallen flat on his ass, “Ow! Lady did you have to do that?” Of course he quickly remembered where he was, “Oh shit!” He stood up fast, “You must be Pepper, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be rude!” He was bowing and waving his hands and apologizing so much that as Tony came up the stairs nervous laughter bubbled out from Pepper.

“Uh...it's ok. It's fine.”

And that's when Tony reached them, “Hey Pepper sorry I didn't tell you about Trunks, he and his guardian are uh...visiting. I'm working on a new prosthesis experiment with his guardian. No big deal I just totally forgot to mention it when you said you were coming back from New York.” 

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she counted to five and then spoke again, “Was there anything else you forgot to mention Tony?”

Tony looked at her confusedly, “Uh...”

Trunks cut him off with a sigh, “She saw me floating, sorry Tony.”

With a gulp Tony acquiesced to Pepper's point, “Well...yeah they have super powers. They can float and stuff.”

Pepper opened her eyes specifically to glare at Tony, “And 'stuff'?”

Uh...super strength?” She kept glaring. “Maybe some super speed too.” More glares. “Energy blasts?” More glares. “Seriously that's it I promise!”

Trunks decided it was time for payback for Tony having Dummy prank him earlier in the week, “If we grow our tails back the moon can turn us into giant monkeys like King Kong.”

This time both Tony and Pepper turned to look at the young teen and reacted with a simultaneous, “What the fuck?”

“Yeah that's why my mom removed mine at birth.” 

It was at this point that Gohan came up the stairs from the lab, “Hey Tony, just making sure you all haven't killed each other or...why are you staring at me?”


End file.
